Super Smash Brothers Fanfiction: Broken, Remade, Sealed
by YamiDarksteel
Summary: Lucina X OC Fluff, Shulk X Lucina, Some Rape Implied, yadda yadda yadda. Summary? Ok, I guess. So uh, this takes place in the world of Smash. Smash Ultimate. Got a OC, got Lucina, got some other charachters. The story is way better than the summary, i just really suck at summaries. So uh. Yeah. R and R, thanks! - Seraphim Squad -


Prolouge/Smash Biographies

Jayden Kiriim: age: 27

Realm/Game: ?

Height: 6'2

Weight: 130 lbs

Strengths: Pure Strength, Power of the Masters, Strong-minded, Strong willed, Fast as Fuck Boiiiii, Divine Wrath.

Weaknesses: Feels extreme devotion to friends and family, hates country music, reckless, loves Lucina (Is that a weakness or a strength tho? We shall see)

Attacks (For us, ill be saying the controls like this was a Switch)

B: Plunges swords into ground, meteor affect, has life steal if fully charged. Move named: Soul Stab

Side B: Dark Thrust, sends a spear like attack forward, made out of darkness.

Down B: Dark Counter, Counters with Lifesteal, but if failed, deals some damage.

Up B: Air Jump, jumps a couple of times in succesion, deals damage if underneath, has small chance of lighting opponent on fire if too close.

A: Slash, continuous holding unleashes fire, simliar to PK Fire, but less range and more damage.

Back Grab, throws away with dark magic

Grab and throw to the side (Side grab?): Propells away with wind.

Grab and slam down (Down Grab?) Slams down and throws up, can be comboed.

Air Grab, will toss far up.

Up Smash: Stabs upwards.

Side Smash, Slashes twice to the side with dual blades

Down Smash, in air, spikes, on ground, stabs ground.

Final Smash

Has a far range, rushes up grabs someone, throws them up in the air and plunges their swords straight through them, carrying them down to the ground, then once their stuck, they take out the swords out of their stomach and slashes right through them, blasting them far away.

Info: Jayden is 27, and lives inside the code of the game, makes worlds appear and disappear. Appeared in the middle of Lucina and Chrom fighting Master Core (From Smash 4) at what was 9.0 intensity, they were about to die. (I don't do spirits, so no tie in there. Basically a smash 4 and smash brawl tie in ff) Breaks limits of code to save them and has a deep attraction to Lucina. Lucina is dating Shulk, who abuses her. And now, to the actual story!

(Oh yeah btw I know absolutely nothing about either Fire Emblem besides that Chrom is Lucina's father and that Lucina is supposed to be married to Robin in one of those games, so sorry if I butcher stuff up. Educate me in reviews please, I need it! Same goes for Xenoblade Chronicles, except I seriously know nothing about it. sigh.)

Chapter 1:

"Hey Lucina, how's it going?" Jayden asks. "Going good, you?" Lucina responds. "Eh, I'm doing alright. The world of Smash is huge, and I'm still exploring. I had to eliminate a rogue Mii Fighter, sadly it wasn't hackable, so I had to use my swords and magic." I respond. My name is Jayden. I'm a sort of anti virus for the game. At least that's what the Creators called it. I've existed since the beginning of what they call Super Smash Brothers. I eventually found out how to manipulate code to my advantage, and came here. I found Lucina and her father Chrom fighting Master Core. I saved them, seeing as this one was more dangerous than usual, and they thanked me. Me and Lucina actually became pretty good friends. I ended up actually being her closest ally in battle and figured out a lot about her. I eventually developed a attraction to her, and she introduced me to Ike, Marth, and Robin. We don't really fight anymore, unless the Users want us to. But I do have 1 small problem. Shulk. Now the guys fine, don't get me wrong. I'm sure the version in his real "Game" is really nice. But in this one, he's a ass to people. And he's dating Lucina. Yeap. I would ask her out but she's made it pretty clear to me and Robin she's sticking with Shulk, so I guess that that ain't happening soon. I also have some suspicions that Shulk is abusing Lucina, verbally and possibly physically, when we fight after they've been on a date, she always seems a bit weaker. Maybe it's just me, but I suspect something's going on. I love her to death, and if anything is happening, and I find out, Shulk is as good as dead. Suddenly I hear what sounds like the Super Smash Brothers Brawl opening theme playing. The user is opening up the menu. He selects solo classic, and clicks on… Toon Link. We'll be alright. "Hey Lucina, you wanted to see what I do? Here, let me show you." I say. I grab her hand and with my other hand, open up the Master Files. Not the ones for the Master Core, or Hand, but the actual files. I transport her and me to the beginning stages of classic, where her characters trophy resonates as it can sense it's core files right next to it. "So basically, I monitor the User's progress, and try to keep the viruses and bugs out, so that way the User doesn't find out about our existence. One day, I hope to find the Source. The way to escape from this game. Then me, you, and everyone else can leave our coding prison behind, and we can escape from this world. Live as normal humans." I finish. "Ahh, perfect. A rouge challenger. Looks like it's a… Jigglypuff? Alright then! Want to help me fight it?" I ask Lucina. "Sure, why not?" She replies. I once again manipulate the files, and transport us over to the Jigglypuff. The reason why it's rouge is that it has Metal, Tanooki, Bunny Ears, Giant, And a Franklin Badge. That isn't supposed to be possible, but I can remove it all with coding. But to stop it from simply recovering it, me and Lucina have to fight it. Then once it's weak enough, I can send it right back into Jigglypuff's core, and leave it to rest. "Come on, I removed the additionals! Let's go!" I yell as I unsheathe my swords and run forward. The map is actually Big Battlefield, which once again, shouldn't be possible. But I guess it is as I slash through it. It tries to put me to sleep but I dodge behind it and back grab it. I than rush up as it tries to Smash Attack me, and I counter it. Something seems off though. It's way smarter than it should be. Suddenly, a portal opens up in front of me, and I see what looks like a Master Core, 3 Master Hands, and 2 Crazy Hands appear in front of me. "What the-" I'm cut short as I'm knocked flat by Master Hand. "Rrrragghhh!" I leap and yell as I spike downward and start to manipulate code. But… it won't let me delete this. The Jigglypuff disappeared, and I'm unsure what to do. Suddenly I remember Lucina, and see her fighting off everything at a time. Her Counter is serving her well, but it won't last for much longer. "Seya!" I yell as I rush forward and grab the Master hand by it's finger. I swing it around and around and around as I knock everything away from her with it. Suddenly Robin and Marth appear. "Sorry we're late, Robin here was looking for his Dark Tomes." Marth said. "Oh… well I mean better late than-" I start to say as I feel something enter my chest. I look down and see all 5 of the Master Swords (Not the Loz ones, the ones from Master Core, I'll call them shade swords) enter my stomach. I cough up blood and fall to my knees. I look up at the Hands, pummelling into me over and over and over again. My head starts to ache, as I can feel a cold numbness in my legs. I look down and realize I don't have legs. "L-lucina… Ro-bin..-Ma-r-th… Run." I say weakly. The Shades put themselves deeper inside my stomach, through my spine as my body starts to rip apart, blood spilling everywhere. I collapse, as they enter out of my stomach. The last thing I see is Lucina crying and yelling as Marth and Robin drag her away. I remember the other swords inside the code… the true ones. I take them out. Crawling towards the Hands, Lucina notices me and runs back. I stab the Hands, dormant now, over and over and over again. The shades disappeared. I feel my legs come back to me as I stand up slowly, my Swords of Souls slung on my back. "I. Can't. Die!" I yell. "Not. Yet!" I scream. I hear a voice that sounds like… like one of the creators. "Live! Live Jayden! Survive!" And I run forward as the Hands get up and the Shades reappear. I slash through them all and they start to dissipate. "I don't care if I break the code! I don't care! I love her! I love everyone! Long live the land of Smash!" Everything starts to disappear as I fall to my knees. My eyes start to close as I look at Lucina as Marth and Robin are dragging me out of the disappearing Final Destination, which somehow appeared during the fight. I grab Lucina's hand and smile. "I-I… I love y-you…" I say as my eyes close and the last sight I see before I blackout is Lucina crying and looking at me. I grab her hand, and I don't hear her response as she says something back to me.

I wake up, taking in my new surroundings. I'm in the hospital in the space I created between the code for us to relax. I see a bunch of things connected to my arms and legs as Dr. Mario walks in. "So, good news and good news. You can leave the hospital today and there is no permanent damage. Just take it easy for a bit and you should be back to normal." He says. "K, thanks Doc." I reply as I unplug myself and walk out the hospital. I first code my weapons into the Dimensional Vault I coded in a while ago and walk to Lucina's apartment. I open the door slowly and see Lucina sitting on her bed alone, crying. I make no noise and she doesn't notice me. I slowly walk towards her and tap her on the shoulder. "Marth… what are you-" She looks up and realizes that's it's me. Her eyes go wide as she leaps off the bed into my arms. I take a step back in surprise, as she's hugging me tightly, her face buried in my shoulder. "I thought you were dead!" She yells, crying all the time. I smile faintly and hug her back as I feel a hot liquid run down my face, and my vision goes blurry. I'm doing something I haven't done in a while… I'm actually crying. I've only cried once when… something happened. I don't feel like talking about it. I let go of her as she sits down on her bed, blinking and still in shock. "H-how are you still alive?" She asks. "I'm not sure, in the terms of the users, I had about 0.00001 HP left, or health points." I respond. "How's stuff going with Shulk?" I ask. "Oh. I broke up with him!" She responds cheerfully. "Oh. Uh. Why?" I ask. "Because… well… it's better if I just show you." She says. She starts to lift up her shirt and I avert my eyes, but then hear her say "No, it's fine, I have a bra on." I reluctantly look and see a bunch of bruises, not ones from fighting, but from ones that look like domestic abuse. Fists and kicking. All over her chest and what I assume her legs, probably. "Wh-what… He didn't…" I say. "Mmhmm." She responds. "That bastard!" I yell. "Where is he?" I ask. "I think he said he was going to Gaur Plain." She responded. "Alright… you sure your okay?" I ask. "Yeah… in fact, you mind if I come with you?" She asks. "N-no, it's alright." I say. I grab my weapons and Lucina grabs my hand. I look down at her and she smiles faintly. "Come on, let's go." She says. I open up the files and teleport us to Gaur Plain. I see Shulk there, smiling evilly. "I knew you'd come." He said. "I guessed that the Hands and Core wouldn't have done anything." "So it was you!" Lucina exclaimed. "Of course… I've been watching and waiting for the opportune time to eliminate the Guardian. Now is the time. You're still weak from the fight, though you won't admit it. So back off now! The route to the source is mine!" He says. "Never!" I yell. I draw my swords and start to mutter spells. I'm not sure what he means by Guardian, and I don't know what this is all about, but if he wants to reach the source, it's my job to destroy him. He seems stronger though. I don't know why, but it seems weird that the term he called me, Guardian, seems familiar. I can't seem to place it though. Maybe from another game, that's what my file name was? It doesn't seem right though. I try to slash through him but he jumps over it with incredible reaction time. "This is the Venados power!" He yells as he switches to Buster. I teleport through it and attack him. "Lucina! Switch!" I yell. "On it!" She yells back. Suddenly I feel a rising pressure as a split second before she attacks Shulk prepares himself for a Vision. He suddenly receives one as his Counter is right on time but I run forward and take the brunt of the hit on my back. There is a deep gash through my back. I wince but make no vocal sound as I slice right back with a perfect parry. I still take damage though. I grab him and I can feel something simmering beneath this form… a rage of sorts. I throw him behind me and borrow a move I learned from Dark Pit, except this time it's with Souls raining down on him and destroying him. "Goodbye." I say as the Souls instantly erupt from my swords and swarm Shulk, breaking his sword and ripping apart his code. Suddenly I see what is underneath. A virus. But not just any. "Deaththroes. Or your formal name: VirusPX125709E34: A Trojan Horse but also a Eradicator. Heh. I thought I eradicated you long ago." I say, fire coursing through my veins. "Yes, Jayden Kiriim, or as your formal name: Anti-Virus32U38491209E5: A Guardian but also… a User." He calmly replies. "A User? Your crazy. I'm no User." I respond, not even hesitating one bit. "Hahaha… so naive. You will understand in time. He will come for you, and He will not hesitate to Erase you right into the world you came from. This realm belongs to us." He responds and the Souls go back into my swords and he falls down, one leg gone and the other one disappearing. "What do you mean? Who is he?" Lucina asks before I can. "He is the ruler, the Savior, the Lord of all things Digital. And you, naive, young, User, and he will save us all. The way you. Never. Could." He looks at me as he says the last words, and as he is finally deleted I see the code return to the core files. "Who knew we were hiding a Trojan and a Eradicator that whole time…" I trail off as I wonder what he meant by Savior, and by Him. And especially how that whole Savior of his could do what I never could. Does he mean… an escape to the Source? That's what I want of course, but not now… especially not now. "Jayden? Is there something your not telling me?" Lucina asks. "I-I… Yes… but we shouldn't talk about it here, and not now. I'll tell you when we get back." I say. She doesn't question me as she grabs my hand and looks up at me slightly. I stare straight ahead, determination in my face, and open up the files, taking us back to Haven. We get there and I walk Lucina to her apartment. "It's getting late… I'm heading to bed." I say. Us code do have to recharge and rest the programming, otherwise we'd get too strained and stretched. "A-alright… goodnight Jayden…" She says. "Goodnight." I respond. She walks into her apartment and I walk into mine. I say goodnight to Robin who's out practicing his spells by the swimming pool. I drop off some money I owe Marth and step inside my room. I change into my shorts and get into bed. I read a bit, and fall asleep. I wake up at what is 2:30 and hear a light knock. I pull on a shirt and rub the sleep out of my eyes and open the door to see Lucina, in her nightgown, looking back at me. She looks surprised that I actually answered. "H-hey…" She says. "Hey." I reply back. "What are you doing up so late?" I ask her, not mentioning her nightgown. "I-I was wondering if I could stay with you tonight." She says hesitantly. "O-oh. Uh. Why?" I ask her. "Well uh, I've been hearing some noises and it seems like something was watching me… I wanted to be safe rather than sorry…" She trails off. "Ah, ok. But why not stay with Robin, or Marth and Ike?" I ask. "Robin… he's out practicing spells, and you know how he gets when he falls asleep. He starts to mutter spells in his sleep and…" "Yeah I get the picture. Why not stay with Marth or Ike though?" I ask. "Marth is the lightest sleeper ever. Period. If I twitch he will literally jump up and start slicing through everything. Ike snores so loud even Snorlax is jealous. Seriously. Remember last time we all had a sleepover?" She asks. "Yeah… that's very very true… Well, alright, sure. You can stay here." I say. "Thanks!" She replies. I let her walk in as she gazes around and sets her sword and scabbard down. "So, I can take the couch or something, you can use my be-" I say. "It's up to you… I wouldn't mind sleeping with you…" She trails off. "O-oh… OK…" I reply. I pull off my shirt and get into my bed, Lucina climbing in beside me. I shut off the lights with the flick of my hand. I look down at her as she puts her hand on my chest and puts her head on my shoulder. "Mmm… this is nice." She says. "Mmhmm." I reply. I smile faintly as I look outside the window and see the moon shining bright, and the waves crashing against the virtual beach. I look as she runs her hand down my chest, feeling my scars and cuts. "How'd you get these scars?" She asks quietly. "I don't like to talk about it…" I say. "Oh… oka-" "But I will… if you really want to know." I say. "S-sure! If you want to…" She replied. I take a deep breath and begin. "There was once the land of Super Smash Brothers Brawl. It was a great game, a great realm. Everything was perfectly balanced, and I would monitor things and make sure they were on track. One day, the Creators made a new Anti-Virus. A girl called Saeli. She didn't know her supposed last name. We became good friends, fighting, deleting, destroying. One day we were fighting a very dangerous line of code. One you should pray you will never see or have to fight. Back then they were called Killoff's. Now they are called Purge's. We were fighting and we eventually beat it. But suddenly, since we were both weak from destroying it, a Eradicator appeared. In fact, it was of the same kind Deaththroes was of. This one was called Deadheart. It appeared suddenly and struck right through her heart, or her Source. It ripped her apart, me screaming and in shock. I dropped my swords and looked at it as it was coming for me. Suddenly it stopped, giving me that split second to roll and pick up her spear. I struck right through it's code, deleting it from existence. From that day onward I was stone-cold, soulless. The person who I had loved was gone. I vowed never to fall in love again and to never let my guard down. Then you appeared. I saw you in trouble and decided to help. We became friends. It was the day that Robin ended up blowing himself up from trying to pick up my combined Sword of Souls that I fell in love with you. You were perfect. Honest, Kind, beautiful. Everything I saw in you was perfect. I asked Robin about you and he told me about Shulk. That was awkward. I then made a new vow, even though I broke the previous one. That I would protect you from the horrors that I couldn't protect Saeli from. I fought harder and faster than ever. I was a broken man fixed by you." I finish. I think I said more than I should have and I shuffle through my words and my face goes red. "U-uh… I-I…uhhh…. Shit." I say. She looks at me, her face expressionless. Her eyes hidden by her hair. "Um. I. Uh. Crap." I cough out. She suddenly rushes towards me and kisses me. I look into her eyes, now showing, and see pure joy and ecstasy in them. I'm surprised at first but then accept it and lean in. We kiss tenderly for a while, me in complete shock and joy, her in pure ecstasy. She breaks the kiss and I fall down, me lying next to her, shocked and in love. "Hehe…" She giggles as she leans in close, in basically the same position we were in when we got in the bed (AN: Wow that sounded wrong. Uh. I don't #Lucinaishot#smh#oof#########hashtag)

I look down at her again and ask "So… what just happened?" I said. She sighs, and looks at me frustratingly. "What do you think just happened you idiot? I just kissed you!" She exclaims. "Yeah I know that but uh… why?" I ask. "Why do you think? Sometimes your so naive… fine I'll spell it out for you… u. There? You happy?" She replies. "I'm just a fool though… a stupid, reckless, although somewhat wise fool, I'm still a foo-" She cuts me off by saying "No you aren't! Your amazing! You can do stuff I've never even seen or heard of! Hell, we're here because of you! You are the most kind, most sweet, nicest person I've ever me-" I cut her off "Well… that's because you haven't seen my dark si-" She stops me there and looks at me, tilting her head. "Do I have to?" She asks. "No." I chuckle. "You shouldn't have to." I look down at her and smile. "It's getting late." I say. ¨We should actually, you know, sleep." I say. ¨Good idea!¨ She responds. She closes her eyes and sighs. She leans against me and closes her eyes. I close mine and drift off into a deep sleep.


End file.
